


Backpack

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: For feeling safe when your back is against something.





	Backpack

He forgot when he began to not need the backpack to feel safe. Maybe when he started to have bandmates?

“Gotcha,” Brian came out of nowhere.

Maybe when he saw Brian. He slightly nodded to himself. He waved off Brian’s curios eyes and followed him out the door for rehearsal.

It was a night before a concert. They didn’t even have time to goof around until something went wrong with the equipment and the power tripped.

Staff were talking ferociously over the microphones at once.

Wonpil froze in the dark. He couldn’t hear any of the voices. Muscles tightened and teeth clenched together. He unconsciously moved backwards trying to find a wall to steady himself. Staring into the hollowness of the pitch black stage made him tremble. Before he noticed, a sudden warmth flowed into him from behind.

He flinched when two arms surrounded him tightly. The familiar scent of cologne mixed with body lotion and the steady breathe and heartbeat from Wonpil’s back immediately calmed him down. He then felt weight of the head resting against his shoulders.

The deep soothing voice said, “gotcha.”

Brian, Wonpil mouthed the name but couldn’t find his own voice.

“I’m here,” Brian whispered, seemingly read his mind, “and they’re over there.”

Wonpil’s senses slowly came back while hearing Sungjin singing random lines about this incident on his acoustic guitar along with Jae’s laughs and Dowoon on the drums. Flashlights were everywhere by now and Wonpil started giggling and tugged on Brian to join the others.


End file.
